Thor's pet
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Thor es el único hijo de Odín. En su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, le regalan una mascota muy poco común, un Medusa macho, críado exclusivamente para ser su mascota. Thor está encantado, pero, ¿está listo para todo lo que su mascota significará y hará por él? Traducción autorizada por monkan. Thor/Loki ligerísimo.


**Advertencia: creature!Loki (Medusa macho: Criatura con cola de serpiente en lugar de piernas, etc, etc). El slash es bastante leve. El Mpreg NO es por relaciones sexuales. Loki es considerablemente OC. **

**Si no les gusta lo que leen, por favor simplemente denle retroceder al navegador.**

* * *

Sí, el fic puede resultar algo raro, pero me gustó, así que ojalá haya alguien a quien le guste un poquito también (?)

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **monkan**

**Resumen:**Thor es el único hijo de Odín. En su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, le regalan una mascota muy poco común, un Medusa macho, críado exclusivamente para ser su mascota. Thor está encantado, pero, ¿está listo para todo lo que su mascota significará y hará por él?

**Disclaimer:**Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de monkan, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Thor's Pet**

—FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS —aclamó todo el salón cuando el príncipe se inclinó antes ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente su futuro Rey era mayor de edad, y considerado un hombre. Asgard no podía estar más feliz, y nadie estaba tan feliz como Odín y Frigga, los padres de Thor.

Había una montaña de regalos esperando por el impaciente cumpleañero, pero sabía que primero tenía que pasar por la celebración, charlas y comida antes de siquiera poder tocarlos.

Pero eso no significaba que no tendría un buen rato. El día pasó rápido mientras risas, comida y bebidas eran servidas con abundancia. Sus amigos vinieron y se fueron uno tras otro, deseándole la mejor de las suertes para los años venideros.

Luego, mientras el sol descendía lentamente, Odín levantó los brazos y todos se quedaron en silencio. Thor dejó de coquetear con una doncella que había captado su interés, en favor de prestarle atención a su padre.

—El día ya se hace más corto y antes de que algunos de nosotros partamos por hoy, quiero presentar mi regalo para mi hijo, que ahora es un hombre —dijo la voz clara de Odín.

Inmediatamente la atención de Thor estaba firme. Cada año su padre le daba el mejor regalo de todos. Ninguno podría compararse con su regalo.

Odín volteó una mano hacia las cortinas que habían caído en su lugar no mucho rato antes. Thor apenas lo había notado y sólo pensó que protegería a los amantes que se estaban poniendo un poco muy entusiastas por la noche.

—Mi obsequio para ti, hijo mío —dijo Odín simplemente y las cortinas fueron descorridas por dos sirvientes y la respiración de Thor se le enganchó en la garganta. Al otro lado descansaban una montaña de almohadas y una criatura. Al principio parecía un hombre, pero la cola que se arrellanaba contra las almohadas delataba que no lo era. Largo cabello negro, piel pálida, y brillantes ojos verdes que combinaban con la piel de serpiente que comenzaba desde su cintura y bajaba por donde debían haber estado sus piernas. Todos podían ver que era una criatura fantástica. Adornado con joyas y oro, cada leve movimiento resonaba en un débil sonido de esquirlas.

—Hace un tiempo pediste una mascota, y ahora que eres un hombre, te doy la entera responsabilidad de cuidar a una de las bestias más raras de nuestro mundo. Este, hijo mío, es un Medusa macho, y es todo tuyo. —Odín completó su presentación.

Thor se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la criatura que observaba perezosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Los esbeltos hombros se movieron como si estuviera danzando y las manos se arrastraron sobre las almohadas de seda.

El Medusa ladeó su cabeza cuando le vio acercarse hasta que estuvo a poca distancia, suficiente para poder tocarle. Una mano bronceada apareció y tocó suavemente la piel pálida, sintiéndola fría bajo sus dedos. Algo que no podía estar bien de ser un hombre normal.

Asimiló el largo cuerpo que probablemente era más alto que él parado sobre sus propios hombros. El extremo de la cola estaba envuelto bajo una almohada mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo yacía cómoda, como si la criatura estuviera acostada en una cama.

Esta se inclinó hacia adelante pausadamente, y aspiró en la mejilla de Thor y siguió hacia su cabello antes de deslizarse para estar a su misma altura. El Medusa alzó una mano, y la joyería que la decoraba repicó suavemente por sus movimientos.

Inseguro de qué hacer, Thor hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y eso fue tomarle la mano en la suya y dejar que la criatura le evaluara tanto como quisiera.

* * *

De nuevo en su cuarto, Thor olvidó todo lo que no fuera su nueva mascota. Los sirvientes le habían hecho una montaña de almohadas justo como antes. La Medusa se movió hacia ella con una suavidad que sólo podía encontrarse en las serpientes. Sus pálidas manos se extendieron y abrazaron su nuevo hogar, con la cola dando vueltas bajo este.

Thor permaneció encantado mientras observaba los movimientos seductores. Sabía que esta hermosa criatura era su responsabilidad y realmente estaba ansioso.

Su padre le suministró un libro de cómo cuidar a su nueva mascota. Se sentó en su cama, que estaba a una distancia segura, pero aún bastante cerca.

Su Medusa le observó cómodamente cuando abrió el libro en su regazo.

_Medusa (Griego: Μέδουσα (Médousa), "guardiana, protectora") es una criatura mítica de forma de mujer con cola de serpiente. El origen de esta criatura es desconocido, aunque un gran número de teorías han sido planteadas. Las Medusas hembras tienen el poder de atraer a los hombres y volverlos piedra con una mirada de sus ojos. _

Thor se saltó la larga diatriba sobre el origen de la raza.

_Por razones desconocidas, la raza se fue extinguiendo lentamente hasta que sólo quedaron unas pocas Medusas seleccionadas. Entre ellas sólo había un Medusa macho. Este Medusa macho es tan raro que es la única constancia de su existencia. No tienen las mismas habilidades que una Medusa hembra, pero se ha dado por sentado que cumplen un papel importante en su especie, porque todas las Medusas hembras eran extremadamente protectoras con él._

Thor alzó la mirada hacia el Medusa macho acostado en su habitación con ojos amplios. El Medusa había dejado de mirarle y estaba organizando las almohadas.

_La Medusa es una criatura delicada que vive en una estricta dieta de agua y fruta fresca. No es carnívora, y por tanto, no comerá nada que provenga de otra criatura viviente. Para cuidar a una Medusa se necesitará un gran espacio abierto, aire limpio y un lugar cómodo para dormir. El Medusa macho, especialmente, muestra un extremo interés en su lugar de descanso y le será parecido a un nido. No es aconsejable alterar el "nido" una vez que lo finalice._

El Medusa se instaló una vez más, ahora habiendo hecho un hueco en medio, donde se asentó con su cola sobre el borde.

_A la Medusa normalmente no le gustan las personas, pero puede encariñarse con quien no representa una amenaza para ella. Por tanto, para los dueños de una Medusa, es muy importante nunca mostrar ningún sentimiento o acción negativa. Estar en calma todo el tiempo y ser afectuoso sin ofender a la Medusa. Ya que nunca ha habido ningún caso de alguien que posea un Medusa macho, sólo se supone que reaccionan de manera similar a la Medusa hembra. _

Thor pasó la página.

_La piel de la Medusa es fría como la de un reptil, pero suave como la de los humanos, incluso la cola. Con largo cabello de cualquier color, el castaño es el más común y el negro el más raro entre las hembras. El único registro masculino es pelirrojo. Sus ojos normalmente son verdes, como resultado de su dieta, pero cuando se les amenaza adquieren un color rojo intenso. Actuar con la mayor precaución cuando esto ocurra, porque los riegos de fatalidad son los más elevados._

—Bien —murmuró Thor, haciendo una nota mental.

_Nada es sabido sobre su conducta de apareamiento y sus crías son raras veces encontradas antes de haber alcanzado la edad de diez años. Pero se debe permanecer cauteloso ante cualquier indicio de comportamiento anormal._

Había otra sección entera de cómo cuidar de ellas y páginas sobre las Medusas y su historia. Tanto que Thor no tuvo la paciencia para terminarlo. Caminó hacia el Medusa y se agachó frente a él.

—Cuidaré de ti —dijo con una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba lleno de orgullo por su nueva mascota.

Como si pudiera entenderle, el Medusa extendió una mano hacia él y Thor la tomó con suavidad para situar un beso sobre esta.

* * *

Thor realmente se tomaba el tiempo cada mañana, mediodía y noche para asegurarse de que su mascota fuera atendida. Incluso lo llevaba tan lejos como para invitar a sus amigos en lugar de declinar su compañía. Llevaba frutas frescas y agua todos los días, asegurándose de que el Medusa tuviera un lugar para bañarse, le acompañaba en las noches, contándole historias y aventuras que había vivido y mucho más.

Incluso compartía su nuevo romance con una doncella que había captado su atención algún tiempo atrás, pero que le había despreciado hasta recientemente. Su mascota escuchaba cada cosa que decía, y la confianza entre ellos se había vuelto tan fuerte que podían abrazarse. Pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Thor tomó eso como signo de que su mascota no podía hablar e intentaba leer el rostro de su Medusa para saber que decía. Fue un proceso en el que cometió muchos errores, pero su mascota nunca se enojaba con él.

Las semanas se volvieron meses y el tiempo parecía transcurrir cada vez más rápido.

Para Thor, su mascota ya era parte de su vida y sus padres estaban orgullosos de él por avanzar en la tarea. También estaban contentos con su creciente romance con la doncella.

Asgard ardía en chismes sobre el romance del príncipe heredero, y Thor no podía estar más feliz. Su corazón volaba y soñaba con lo lejos que llegaría esto, incluso estaba pensando en matrimonio.

Pero lo que no notaba era el ligero desagrado en el rostro de su Medusa cada vez que mencionaba a la doncella.

* * *

El Medusa se sumergió en el agua y se quedó en el fondo por un largo tiempo. Su larga cola cortaba el azul del agua como un cuchillo. Dejó que sus manos viajaran por sobre su cuerpo y sintió un pinchazo de placer atravesarle. También sintió algo extraño en su cola. Como un calor que se hacia cada vez más intenso.

Dejó que sus manos bajaran para sentir qué era esta extraña sensación, y cuando sintió que alguna de sus escamas cedían bajo su toque, las alejó con miedo. No podía entender que le estaba sucediendo y ello le asustaba.

En ese momento escuchó vibraciones en el agua y supo que alguien se acercaba. Permaneció bajo el agua hasta que los familiares colores vivos cruzaron el agua y vio quien estaba allí con él,

Con salpicaduras de agua, atravesó la superficie y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor, quien se sobresaltó sorprendido. Thor estaba escandalizado por la acción súbita, pero cuando no sucedió nada más que agua empapando sus ropas, correspondió el gesto con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó compasivo, acariciando el negro cabello.

El Medusa sólo enterró su rostro contra Thor sin hacer nada. La línea entre su piel pálida y cola justo por encima del nivel de agua.

—Está bien. Nada te lastimará ni te alejará de mí. —Seguro de que nada sucedía con su mascota, Thor comenzó a sacarle del agua—. Vamos. He traído comida.

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que el Medusa se convirtió en posesión de Thor y ambos habían crecido durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Thor se volvió más hombre y su mascota se había vuelto más hermosa.

Medusa yacía junto a la silla de Thor y se alimentaba de vez en cuando con algo de fruta y agua mientras era objeto de admiración. La mujer que había captado la atención de Thor estaba sentada al otro lado del Medusa, y este le observaba con precaución mientras olfateaba el aire discretamente. Ella tenía un olor extraño. Uno que Thor siempre llevaba cuando regresaba de hablar con ella, pero este día era incluso más fuerte. Tenía que admitir que no le gustaba tanto como el perfume almizcleño de Thor.

Thor le dio un pieza de fruta amarilla, que se comió felizmente y con mucho gusto, lo que le valió una caricia en la cabeza. Miró a Thor justo cuando un sirviente llegó con una nueva copa de vino para este. El hombre más pequeño esquivó cuidadosamente la cola del Medusa y puso la copa sobre la mesa.

Al mismo tiempo, Thor se echó a reír por algo que la doncella dijo y levantó la copa. Pero, por su risa, derramó accidentalmente un poco de vino sobre la cola del Medusa. El olor empalagosamente dulce le golpeó la nariz y se sintió repugnado, pero había un segundo olor que alertó sus instintos. Miró la copa, que se acercaba a los labios de Thor, con dureza.

En un acto desesperado, el Medusa arremetió contra esta, rasguñando, desafortunadamente, las manos de su dueño con sus uñas, desgarrando la copa de las manos de Thor y tirándola por el espacio tras él. Algunos sirvientes chillaron mientras evitaban el chapoteo del vino.

—Medusa —exclamó Thor, sorprendido y ligeramente enojado por ser humillado frente a todos, incluyendo a sus padres y a la mujer que amaba.

La criatura se llevó las manos a la garganta, antes de apuntar con una de ellas a sí misma, la mancha y la copa frenéticamente, mientras emitia sonidos estrangulados. Quería explicar con desesperación sus acciones, pero ninguna palabra abandonaba su garganta y la confusión sólo creció hasta que Thor se vio obligado a alejarlo de la celebración.

Cuando regresaron a su habitación, sabía que su dueño estaba furioso con él. Extendió una mano y sujetó el borde de la camisa de Thor e intentó calmarle, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como las cosas se venían abajo lentamente.

Thor le dijo algo pero no pudo entender qué.

Cuando Thor sintió que el agarre es su camisa desaparecía, se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a su Medusa caer al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para Thor. Cuando llamó a los curadores estaba tan destrozado por lo sucedido y que no sabía si se perdonaría a sí mismo por tratar tan mal a su mascota antes de notar que algo le pasaba.

Cuando los curadores vinieron con palabras de que su Medusa había sido envenenado, quedó deshecho. Ante las noticias, Thor afirmó que eso era imposible, porque no había comido nada más que lo que él mismo limpió antes de dárselo.

Cuando le dijeron que el vino que había caído en su cola había sido la causa, ello golpeó a Thor cruda y dolorosamente. Hizo memoria de los eventos y comprendió rápida y tristemente que su mascota le había salvado, porque se habría bebido la cosa entera si no le hubiera detenido.

Su padre exigió una búsqueda para encontrar a quien estuviera detrás del intento de asesinato. Su madre no se apartaba de su lado ni siquiera cuando se sentaba a observar a su mascota, que había sido devuelto a su nido de almohadas. Ella ayudaba a cuidar a la criatura y también a su hijo.

La mañana en la que su mascota se despertó fue el día más liberador de todos. Nunca supo que había extrañado esos ojos verdes hasta que le estuvieron mirando. Sonrió mientras los ojos le lagrimeaban y su mascota le ponía una mano fría en la mejilla.

Por una vez en su vida, no hubo necesidad de palabras, porque sus expresiones lo decían todo.

* * *

Medusa sintió que algo estaba mal. No por despertarse débil y solo, sino porque cada instinto de su cuerpo estaba al borde. Miró a su alrededor y no vio señales de su dueño, por tanto, a pesar de estar débil, salió a buscar a Thor. Sabía que podía estar en riesgo por estar solo, pero no le importaba nada hasta tener la certeza de que su Thor estaba seguro.

Para su sorpresa, no vio a la gente usual por los alrededores, así que se dirigió, desapercibido, a donde sus instintos le dijeron que fuera. Llegó a la entrada del vestíbulo donde siempre había grandes grupos de personas reunidos, pero cuando miró en el interior vio que algo estaba mal.

Su amo estaba siendo dañado por un hombre que no reconocía. Detrás del hombre, estaba la mujer que le gustaba a Thor, observando tranquilamente mientras Thor era herido repetidamente. Había personas armadas vigilando a aquellos que de verdad le agradaban.

Un sentimiento de ira brotó en su interior, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo sangriento. Medusa se arrastró por una columna y silenciosamente, como el depredador que era, se aferró al techo y se hizo camino por la superficie de mármol hasta estar sobre las personas que herían a su amo.

Se soltó y aterrizó tras la mujer que tanto odiaba; quería arrancarle los órganos. Ella se volteó por el sonido y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Medusa, que estaba utilizando todo su cuerpo para cernirse sobre ella, le agarró la cabeza entre sus manos y le gritó audiblemente con resplandecientes ojos rojos.

La doncella se volvió piedra en sus manos, con una mirada de horror en el rostro.

Su aparición dio tiempo para que los demás se sobrepusieran y recuperaran su libertad. Era la distracción que necesitaban.

El combate se terminó pronto y todos –excepto la doncella traicionera, que ahora era una estatua de piedra– fueron sometidos. Thor le entregó el hombre que le había golpeado a los guardias antes de acercarse a su mascota, cuya rabia estaba descendiendo lentamente.

Pero en el momento en que esta se fue por completo, sintió que su fatiga regresaba, con un nuevo dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Dejó salir un gimoteo y colapsó con ambas manos en su abdomen.

* * *

Thor estaba horrorizado por la súbita aparición de su mascota y cómo la mujer que le había traicionado se había vuelto piedra justo como decía la leyenda. Entonces saltó sobre su atacante y lo desarmó con facilidad, mientras sus amigos y camaradas le hacían lo mismo a los otros traidores.

Entonces cuando se acercó a su mascota, cuyos ojos habían vuelto a ser verdes, esta cayó al piso dolorido.

El asgardiano recogió a su mascota en su regazo e intentó descifrar que sucedía.

Después de lo que se sintió como demasiado tiempo, cargó a su mascota –con la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos– de nuevo a su nido, donde el curador podría echarle un vistazo.

A pesar de sus propias heridas, no podía dejar a su mascota. Sus amigos se quedaron con él y uno de los curadores le vendó lo mejor que pudo por el momento.

Fue una larga espera antes de que el curador se volteara hacía él y le indicó que se acercara.

— ¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Thor nerviosamente.

—Sí, mi Señor —dijo el curador con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que debería quedarse con su mascota, dejarle saber que usted está cerca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, mi Señor. Este es, probablemente, un acontecimiento normal en la especie Medusa. Como sabemos tan poco de los Medusas machos, sólo puedo especular que esto es parte de su ciclo vital.

— ¿Que es qué? ¡Sólo dígalo! —Demandó Thor, su temperamente siendo aplacado sólo por el gimoteo del Medusa.

—Su Medusa está poniendo huevos. Está pariendo a sus crías.

— ¿Qué?

—Esta es solamente mi teoría, pero en los Medusa machos es muy probable que se lleve a cabo la partenogénesis, y eso explicaría por qué se dice que las Medusas hembras son tan protectoras con ellos. Son la fuente de su prole.

— ¿Partenogénesis? —Repitió Thor sin saber si había dicho la palabra bien o siquiera lo que esta en realidad significaba.

—Su Medusa es –muy probablemente– asexual. No necesita una compañera sexual para reproducirse, su cuerpo hace todo el trabajo por sí mismo.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Thor no podía creer lo que se le estaba diciendo.

El curador notó algo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Thor. —Sólo quédese con él. —Se levantó y se marchó.

Thor se quedó confundido, y fue la mano fría sobre la suya la que atrajo su atención al jadeante y débil Medusa entre las almohadas. El Medusa gimoteó y buscó su mano como si fuera un sustento. No sabía que hacer y fue sólo cuando el agarre en su mano se volvió más fuerte que se centró en su mascota para darle su apoyo.

* * *

Dos horas después, Thor estaba seguro de que algunos de sus dedos habían sido fracturados por el agarre de su posesa mascota, pero también estaba asombrado de haber tenido el privilegio de ver a su Medusa parir dos huevos. Había sido lo bastante valiente como para sentir el vientre de su Medusa después de que el primer huevo hubiera llegado, y sabía que faltaba sólo uno más.

Respirando profundo un par de veces más, su mascota emitió un melódico sonido agudo cuando el último huevo dejó su cuerpo por una cavidad entre las escamas de la parte delantera de su cola. El Medusa colapsó en su nido y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando recuperarse. Thor le acarició el cabello y le felicitó por lo acontecido.

Medusa se acurrucó alrededor de sus tres huevos y miró orgullosamente a Thor.

Thor suspiró cuando la sangre volvió a su mano, algo que Medusa notó, y puso una expresión que demostraba lo mal que se sentía por ser el responsable de ello.

—Supongo que debería darte un nombre —meditó Thor mientras acunaba su mano—. No puedo llamarte medusa ahora que tienes hijos. —Le sonrió con orgullo a su mascota—. Dame unos pocos días para encontrar un buen nombre.

Medusa asintió.

* * *

Medio año después, durante un día soleado, afuera en el balcón de la habitación de Thor, sobre una gran almohada descansaba Medusa con sus tres pequeñas hijas acurrucadas a su lado. Estaban disfrutando el sol y dejando que sus cuerpos se calentaran. Podía distinguirles hasta cierto punto, pero a medida que crecían sin duda cambiarían. Todas eran chicas y estaba ocupado enseñándoles todo lo que sabía, y que Thor era su amo.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que aceptaran al Dios rubio y jugaran con él como si fuera su hermano mayor.

—Loki —le llamó Thor cuando salió al balcón.

El Medusa respondió a su nuevo nombre y le sonrió a su amo cuando el hombre bípedo se acercó y se arrodiló junto a ellos.

—Siguen holgazaneando, por lo que veo —dijo juguetonamente antes de coger algo del largo cabello negro de Loki entre sus dedos.

Loki le dio una mirada que pretendía ser ofendida, pero pronto se volvió indulgente. Hizo algunos gestos que se habían vuelto familiares entre ellos.

—No. —Thor suspiró con tristeza—. No he encontrado a nadie más. Aún sigo tratando de entender por qué ella me traicionó de esa manera.

Una mirada de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Thor y Loki se sintió triste por él. Se movió, tirando accidentalmente a dos de sus hijas de la almohada en el proceso. Estas se quejaron antes de comenzar a trepar de nuevo. La tercera, que había permanecido en su sitio, gateó por la cola de Loki y se subió a su regazo.

Pero nada de ello le importó cuando estiró la mano para colocarla en el rostro de Thor, antes de acercarse y besar al Dios con ternura, expresando sus sentimientos.

Thor quedó ligeramente atónito por la acción y no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

Para Loki eso no importaba, porque sabía que, independientemente de lo sucediera, Thor nunca le dejaría.

Y él nunca traicionaría a Thor.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
